


A Sliver of Beauty in a Dying World

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Works I am Particularly Proud of [22]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Delirium, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: The world was an unkind place no matter how Ludger looked at it. (Julius Ending)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguous/Implied Julius/Ludger

The world was an unkind place no matter how he looked at it. Sure, there was beauty and love there, but all that was added pain when it was ultimately torn away and painted an ugly dull black color. His time with Elle was fleeting and his time with Julius strained, both torn from him despite all his efforts. Despite his sins, his sacrifices. Even now, when his so called “friends” sent those eyes his way he felt the niceties shredding. There was no one he could trust aside from himself and Julius. For even in his lies, Julius was always trying, always caring. But these _people_ , they dared call him _friend_ even as they demanded the most impossible thing imaginable.

Ludger never believed himself a killer, yet he now wore the blood of countless on his hands, and his body found no hesitation as he moved with deadly strikes.

He didn’t pause to see the way Julius’ eyes widened in disbelief, but he couldn’t block out his anguished pleas for him to stop. That this was pointless. _Worthless_. That he would die soon anyway. Neither could he block out the _logical_ arguments of his victims. Elle was the one who still had a chance. One life meant nothing in the scheme of things. All logical, all too painful to accept.

Nothing mattered to Ludger in that moment aside from saving Julius. From saving at least one shred of beauty—of saving one thing he loved—amid the caving in of the world around him. Pleas filled the air as each companion breathed their last, until there was nothing but Ludger and Julius, pooling blood, and an ominous purple sky.

Ludger panted heavy breaths, staring down at the blood soaked on his hands. Blood that would never wash away. His gaze flitted to the black staining Julius’ own before he entwined their fingers, watching as red streaks covered bits of the black.

“Ludger,” Julius breathed out finally after what felt like eons.

Ludger was slow to respond, reluctant to break this small moment of reprieve. When he did respond it was only a flat hum.

“Why?”

When he met Julius’ eyes his face was painted with heartbreak, ugliness marring his innately elegant features.

“Because I’m sick of this.” His voice disclosed his exhaustion.

Julius framed his face, voice frantic. “I’m dying, Ludger. You’ve doomed us all.”

Ludger nearly laughed at his melodrama. “You’re wrong. We’ve all been doomed from the start. I’m merely writing my own story. I refuse to let you go, Julius.” To emphasize his words, he embraced him, bringing their bodies impossibly close.

Julius shook against him. He returned the embrace, even if his hold was noticeably hesitant. “So, that’s how it is then.” He heaved a sigh, letting his body slump into his younger brother’s.

Ludger’s hold tightened in compensation, feelings heightening. “You are all that matters.”

Julius tsked in disapproval, but his face soon nuzzled against his collarbone. “Then let’s at least make the most of the time left to us.”

Ludger nodded, the faintest of delirious smiles on his lips.


End file.
